Green Goblin
1= |-| 2= Green Goblin, real name Norman Osborn, is a character from Marvel Comics and the arch-nemesis of Spider-Man. Background Norman Osborn is the strong-minded yet troubled head of OsCorp known for his fascination with Spider-Man and strained relationship with his son Harry. Intent to keep control of OsCorp from being taken away from him by his business partners, Norman subjected himself to a super soldier formula his company was developing alongside military-grade armor and weapons. Though the exposure boosted Norman's strength and intelligence, it also drove him insane with a murderous alter ego spawned with the worst traits of Norman's personality composing his being: The Green Goblin. Though forming a begrudging respect for Spider-Man, the Goblin made it his goal to destroy the web-crawler by targeting his loved ones in would become a long blood feud. Powers and Abilities * Genius Intellect: Even before exposing himself to the Goblin serum, Norman Osborn was highly intelligent, with expertise in a variety of scientific fields. Evidence of this is seen in his creation of Goblin formulas. However, after his dosage of the formula, his intelligence increased even further. Osborn has been able to engineer multiple chemical compounds and mixtures, most notably his diverse variations of the Goblin formula. The most recent of his chemical engineering include the shape-shifting Menace formula and the serum that modifies the Venom symbiote's appearance. Norman has also been able to engineer a number of different electronic and mechanical inventions, including the Green Goblin equipment, the Iron Patriot armor, and the American Son program. Norman's intellect has also been sufficient to strategize his continued formation and direction of multiple teams to further his agenda, such as the Dark Avengers, Dark X-Men, Thunderbolts, and Dark Illuminati. * Superhuman Strength: Norman gained superhuman strength from the Goblin serum. His strength is sufficient for him to lift 9 tons under his own power, and he has thus been able to fight Spider-Man head to head on several occasions. * Superhuman Speed: Osborn also possesses superhuman speed to complement his strength. * Superhuman Reflexes: '''As Norman's speed has been augmented, he can also react at superhuman levels. * '''Superhuman Durability: The Goblin formula also gave Norman the ability to withstand greater physical damage than a normal human being. Although he is far from invulnerable and can be injured by conventional firearms and bladed weapons, he has been able to withstand powerful impact forces. Osborn has been able to withstand blows from Spider-Man in combat multiple times. * Superhuman Stamina: Norman can physically exert himself much longer than normal humans as his musculature produces significantly less fatigue toxins. * Accelerated Healing: '''Osborn has a moderate healing factor that was sufficient to save him from death when he was impaled by his own glider. He has also been able to recover from other severe injuries, such as the detonation of several of his own bombs. Equipment * '''Green Goblin Suit: Previously, Osborn utilized the Goblin suit. The tunic in the suit provided Norman some moderate protection from physical trauma. * Pumpkin Bombs: The Green Goblin's trademark weapons were pumpkin bombs. As their name suggests, these bombs were designed with the appearance of Jack-O'-Lanterns. These varied in function, from smoke bombs to traditional explosives. * Razor Bats: '''The Goblin also used bat-shaped, razor discs that could cut through very durable surfaces and materials. * '''Electricity Generation: The gloves of the Green Goblin uniform were fashioned with minuscule conductors that allowed for the release of electricity of an undetermined voltage. Norman would use this as a deadly weapon against Spider-Man in their battles. * Flying Broomstick: Originally, Osborn used a mechanical broomstick to fly through the air during his first few exploits as the Green Goblin. * G'oblin Glider: '''The Flying Broomstick did not last long, however, and was improved upon, creating the Goblin Glider. The Goblin Glider was a more efficient flight system than Norman's Flying Broomstick. The Glider allowed the Goblin to carry other objects with him as he flew and had much greater speed and mobility than the Broomstick. * '''Iron Patriot Armor:' During his time as head of national security, Norman used a suit of armor similar to Tony Stark's Iron Man Armor. It is patterned in a manner similar to Captain America's uniform. The armor grants Osborn the ability to lift 100 tons, fly at high speeds, and fire repulsor beams, very similar to the Iron Man armor. However, because Norman lacks the experience that Stark has, he has not used it as efficiently, and the Iron Patriot armor may not have some of the numerous upgrades that the Iron Man armor does. Feats Strength * Thanks to the Goblin Formula, can hold his own against Spider-Man. * Strong enough to lift at least 9 tons. * Destroyed Swordsman (Strucker)'s sword by stomping on it. * Grabbed and held onto Spider-Man. * Grabbed Spider-Man's hands and shoved him away. * Thrashed Deadpool around. * Destroyed shackles designed to hold the Hobgoblin. * Beat down Ben Reilly, an identical clone of Spider-Man. Speed * Consistently shown to be able to keep up with Spider-Man. * Dodged a thug and took out a gun with his blaster. * Dodged a chair thrown by Spider-Man. * Dodged a blast from the Hobgoblin. * Dodged a blast from Swordsman (Strucker). * Took out a guard at a high security prison before he could react. Durability * Is mostly alright after getting falling rubble pin him and Spider-Man down. * Got tackled down a helicopter onto concrete and was fine. * Took a massive beating from an enraged Spider-Man. * Tanked a pumpkin bomb and a blast from Songbird. * Was fine after getting slammed into a building from a great height. * Survived a whole bag of Pumpkin Bombs exploding on him. * Was still conscious after another enraged Spider-Man gave him another beating. * Survived being impaled by his own glider. Skill * One of Spider-Man's greatest and most deadliest enemies. * Was the first villain to discover Spider-Man's identity. * Killed Gwen Stacy, Spider-Man's girlfriend at the time. * Survived his death and went into hiding for years. * Killed Ben Reilly, a clone a Spider-Man and his foster brother. * Is responsible for the entire Clone Saga. * Crippled Flash Thompson. * Killed the Skrull Queen and managed to become the head of national security. * Created and led the Dark Avengers, a team of supervillains impersonating superheroes. * Managed to get the Sentry to side with him. * Led his team of supervillains to try to invade an earthbound Asgard. * Took over the city and destroyed everything the Superior Spider-Man built for killing the real Spider-Man. Weaknesses * Certain chemicals can interfere with his serum and expel and block it from his system, robbing him of his superhuman power. * Insanity. * Rather arrogant and refuses to acknowledge his mistakes. * Prefers to outsmart his opponents, treating hand to hand as a last resort. * Very narcissistic. * Has a lack of empathy for others. * Suffers from a multi personality disorder. * Has a superiority complex. * Was indirectly guilty of that in an alternate universe, Sentry has released all of his power during the event, Siege, which ended in the destruction of the planet Earth and possibly the universe. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Pure Evil